SULFUR Division, Special Agent Fox Mulder
by PaBurke
Summary: Part 3 of the FBI, SULFUR Division


FBI Agent Mulder, Alien Chaser

Part 3 of the FBI, SULFUR Division

By PaBurke

Spoilers: As AU as this thing is, SPN 'In My Time of Dying' and Season One, general premise for X-Files

Summary: There's a sub-division of the FBI called the SULFUR Unit. They hire some familiar faces and hunt down the supernatural within the greyer boundaries of the law all over the United States. This allows them to interact with some of my other favorite TV procedural dramas.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I'm playing in both universes.

Rating: PG-13

*

ADA Skinner was not pleased when he walked into the 'Weird Wing' lunchroom of the FBI basement. The nickname had originated when the SULFUR HQ had joined the X-Files in the lower level. Dean Winchester and Fox Mulder were trading stories over a cup of coffee. He acquired his own cup of coffee and sat in a corner. He used his cell phone to text a message to Special Agent Harvelle's computer.

I'we agreed not to let dw n fm be here same time.'/I

As expected, Harvelle was quick to reply. I'Solved black dog case faster than expected, even for Winchesters.'/I

Impressive, but still a problem. I'Fm n dw r talking.'/I The last time the two of them had talked, one of Samuel's reports on supernatural activity had appeared in the presidential briefing bag. The President, at the time, had no idea about the government's war against things that went bump in the night. Add Ash and another time, every computer in the building had suddenly been infected with a screen saver of aliens landing. The two had become fast friends despite the fact that Mulder was nearly the age of Dean's father.

It probably helped that Mulder treated Dean like an equal. So many agents in the building had snubbed Dean due to his youth. Though now Dean blended in with the newcomers, he had received his first FBI badge at the age of eighteen. Others hated the authority and power that being in the SULFUR division gave the young man. Few, if any, understood the danger and complexity of the job.

"You gained another agent?" Mulder sounded envious. More agents indicated that more people believed in the results, believed in the things that so many people dismissed.

"Yep." Skinner could hear the gloat in Dean's voice. "The OPR agent that the higher-ups sent to check out the fight with Gordon."

That distracted Mulder. "What happened to Gordon?"

"Jail." Satisfaction coated the words. "That's what happens when one agent plots to kill other agents."

"Gordon still on the antichrist kick for Sam and Andy."

"Yes."

Mulder mulled that over. "So how come you get the money for another agent and we don't?"

"We're cuter than you."

"This coming from the guy who will hit on my partner Ihourly/I if given the chance."

"Dana's hot, age is no object."

Mulder was smirking. "Wasn't that the mantra that got you in trouble with the siren?"

"Hey now," Dean protested. "If you want to compare stories of screwing up, you have quite a few too."

Before Mulder could counter, Dean's phone rang. The young man looked at the face screen suspiciously and answered it cautiously. "Winchester here. Yes'm. No ma'am." A sigh. "Okay. I'll be there. Yes'm." Then he hung up. "My leash is being yanked. Sammy is doing research all alone."

Mulder laughed. "I have to get back to Dana too. I'm sure that we'll have a new case soon too."

The two shook hands and went their separate ways. Then Skinner breathed a sigh of relief. No mischief had been planned. He could relax and watch various agents of the 'Weird Wing' come and go.

Then he returned to his office and grimaced. His roller chair was in as many parts as possible. He ground his teeth. He knew perfectly well that Dean and Mulder were behind this prank as revenge. He also knew that he would not be able to prove it whatsoever.

He was not going to warn Harvelle. They would, no doubt, inflict some prank on her as well. Next time, he would double check the home assignments before letting the X-Files team back into the building.

*


End file.
